


The Long Way Around

by liv1701



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv1701/pseuds/liv1701
Summary: Chapter 1: A reimagining of the end of "Hell Bent" in which no memories are wiped and the Doctor and Clara don't go their separate ways.Chapter 2: Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, I still don't have a pulse," said Clara.

"Oh, you just haven't found it yet," said the Doctor. "Try again."

"I know how to take my pulse."

The Doctor went to her and took her hand in his as he checked her pulse. It was still.

"See? No pulse, right?" asked Clara.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses and motioned for her to turn around. Clara lifted her hair, revealing the back of her neck. She felt his fingers on the back of her head, then he pulled away and she heard the sound of his sonic glasses being tossed onto the console. He didn't speak.

"Is it still there?" asked Clara, turning around. "Don't lie to me."

"Maybe we just have to fly a little bit farther," he said, reaching for the controls.

The Doctor was trying to keep his voice level, but Clara could hear the edge of panic in it.

"Wait!" she said, reaching for him.

The Doctor's hand was on the lever, and Clara placed her hand on top of his, gripping it firmly. Wide blue eyes met her pleading deep brown gaze, and his hand slackened on the lever.

"Please," she said, unconsciously running her thumb across the back of his hand. "We're finally alone. Before another distraction or disaster happens, let's stop for just a minute."

The Doctor's hand dropped away from the controls, and Clara's went with it. He rotated his wrist and his long, slender fingers grasped her hand. Clara took a step closer. His eyes searched her face hungrily.

"What if I only have one heartbeat left?" asked Clara.

The Doctor tore his eyes from her face and began to turn back to the controls.

"We have to fix it..."

Clara tightened her hold on his hand and pulled his attention back to her. She took another step toward him and reached her other hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"But what if we can't?" she asked gently. "What if this is our chance at a proper goodbye? I'm done waiting for perfect timing."

With that, she raised herself onto tiptoes and flung her arms around the Doctor's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. When their lips met, the rest of the universe seemed to disappear. All of Clara's senses were filled with the Doctor. It felt right; it felt inevitable. The Doctor had immediately held her tightly, closing the space between their bodies and kissing her with a passion that took her breath away. It was as if he had been waiting to kiss her for a long time, but needed her to make the first move.

Clara slid a hand into his hair, raking her fingers through the silver curls. A low moan escaped the Doctor's lips, and fire shot through Clara at the sound. She wanted nothing more than to hear it again, and to discover what other sounds he could make for her. Parting her lips farther, Clara sought the Doctor's tongue with her own. He met her enthusiastically, and she realized that he had been waiting for permission for that also.

As the kiss deepened, the Doctor pulled her more tightly against him, actually lifting her feet off the ground for a moment. Then he gave her a chaste kiss, slow and sweet, and pulled away a few inches. Her arms were still around his neck.

"There's one more thing we have to try," he said.

She let him go, and he went back to the console and set a new destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to the last hours of the universe, long past where the Time Lords were hiding. Literally to the end. They won't be able to track us there."

Clara hesitated a moment, then asked, "The Time Lords said that if you saved me, time would fracture. What does that mean?"

"They were just exaggerating," said the Doctor. "History will be fine. Time will heal. It always does."

"Always?"

"Yes. It will sort itself out."

"And that device?" she asked. "Neural block, human compatible. That's what you said. What are you going to do with it?"

Guilt was visible in the Doctor's eyes.

"I thought I might need it, but now..." he trailed off.

The loud thrumming of the TARDIS came to a stop. They had reached their destination, but they hadn't landed on solid ground. The Doctor didn't feel like adding a third wheel.

"Check your heartbeat again," he said.

Clara put her fingers to her pulse point. There was nothing. The Doctor reached for her wrist.

"I know how to do it," Clara said.

The Doctor wrapped his fingers around her wrist. His head bowed in defeat.

"I know you do, Clara. I just had to feel it for myself."

"So that's it?" she asked. "My heart won't start again?"

"There's always a chance. But right now it doesn't seem likely."

"What does that mean? What if...the universe needs me to die?"

The Doctor's brows drew together and his expression became fierce.

"We're at the end of the universe. It doesn't have a say."

There was a pause, then Clara said slowly, "I still don't have a heartbeat because my next one is my last. It's a fixed point. I have to go back to that moment."

The Doctor leaned over the console and covered his face with his hands.

Clara laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I have to go back, but do I have to go back right away?"

The Doctor looked at her with a tortured expression.

"I'm here now, and nothing bad is happening," she said. "I mean, apart from the universe ending, but that's supposed to be happening right now."

"Clara, I went too far trying to get you back. I broke the rules. If we stay together, I'll do it again. I would risk the universe a billion times to keep you safe."

"I know," she said. "But don't. Just don't. I would rather spend five minutes in your arms than a million years without you. I would rather die at your side than spend the rest of my life not remembering you. That's what you were going to do, yeah?"

"It's almost the last thing I would ever want to do," he said. "But the very last thing would be to see you die again. I was trying to protect you."

"I know. Misguided as it would be, I love you for it. But I'd rather face the Raven right now than have you erase yourself from my memory. I'll go back to Gallifrey, and they can put me back, and I'll accept my fate." She smiled. "But it seems to me there's a bit of wiggle room. We could stop off on the way."

"Stop off?" asked the Doctor. "Where are we going?"

"Gallifrey," said Clara. "The long way around."


	2. Chapter 2

They were home in the TARDIS. Not the stark whiteness of the one with the factory settings. The proper TARDIS, with its colorful lights and warm glow, with the Doctor's books, chalkboard, and guitar. Every inch of it was a familiar, comforting sight. But the most welcome sight of all was the Doctor. He was standing on the other side of the console, looking at Clara with a contented smile.

"C'mere, you," she said, grinning.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. She began to massage the back of his neck with her thumbs, her fingers twisting into his curls. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back a few inches.

"Hang on, Doctor," she said with a wicked smile. "I seem to recall someone saying that the TARDIS isn't a snog box."

The Doctor pulled her tightly against him and said in a low voice that made her shiver, "I'll be the judge of that."

Moments later Clara was doing a slight backbend against the console as they kissed, the Doctor supporting her with a hand on the back of her neck. One of her hands was exploring, and the other was buried in his hair.

Clara had daydreamed about this exact scenario more times than she cared to admit, but the reality far surpassed her imagination. The feeling of his body against hers, the touch of his lips, the taste of his tongue, the electricity that accompanied every touch...it was nearly overwhelming.

Clara adjusted the position of her hips and felt his hard length pressing against her. The Doctor moaned into her mouth at the contact. Clara suddenly realized how wet she was. Knowing that the Doctor was hard for her was so arousing that she ached with the desire to feel him inside her. She rolled her hips against him and was rewarded with a low, needy sound.

Breaking the kiss, the Doctor said in a voice that was rougher than usual, "Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"We definitely should," Clara answered.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. As soon as they were over the threshold she began tugging at his coat. It fell to the floor. She next got to work on his waistcoat, and there was a moment's pause while they both fumbled with the buttons. The waistcoat was unceremoniously dumped in the general vicinity of the coat. At that point Clara was tempted to simply rip open the white shirt and send buttons flying everywhere, but she contained herself and began undoing them properly from the top down. The Doctor played with her hair and kissed her forehead as she worked. Soon the shirt had joined the other items on the floor.

Clara ran her hands reverently down the Doctor's bare torso and began peppering his chest with kisses. She gave one of his nipples an experimental lick, and he groaned.

"Clara," he said, his voice gruff and desperately sexy, "You have me at a disadvantage."

Clara looked down at noticed that she hadn't removed a single bit of her clothing.

"Shoes off," she ordered.

"Yes, boss."

They kicked off their shoes and socks. Clara reached for the Doctor's belt, but he slid his hands underneath her shirt, stroking her smooth skin. A gentle reminder that it was her turn. She pulled off her shirt and shimmied out of her leggings before returning to the Doctor's belt buckle. His eyes swept her exposed body with desire.

"I'm afraid I'm nowhere near your equal in beauty," he said. "My most recent incarnations..."

Clara let go of the Doctor's trousers, which fell to his ankles, and put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up and don't be ridiculous," she said. "Doctor, you are the most gorgeous man I know." She ran her thumbs across his lovely cheekbones, gazing with admiration at his distinguished face. "Personally, I prefer this look."

"Clara, my trousers are around my ankles. I look ridiculous."

She laughed and gave him a playful shove. Then she took off her bra. The amusement on the Doctor's face vanished and he quickly kicked his trousers away.

"Let's just finish the job first," said Clara as he stepped toward her.

Their pants were quickly discarded, and the task of getting undressed was finally accomplished. They came together in an embrace, mouths locked together and hands exploring freely. When the Doctor cupped one of her breasts, Clara couldn't resist stopping the kiss to look down. The sight of those exquisite hands exploring her body was something she had fantasized about. The Doctor rolled her nipple between two long, elegant fingers, and Clara's head fell back with a gasp.

Then the Doctor lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay on top of her, and she reached down between them to slide a finger along the underside of his cock. That simple gesture was enough to make him cry out. She wrapped her hand around it and began to slowly pump.

"Clara!" he moaned. "Clara, Clara..."

She kissed a line down his neck, stopping at points to lick or suck. He began to thrust into her hand. She guided him to her entrance, where he teased shallowly, making sure she was ready. Clara had never been more ready in her life. She buried one hand in his hair, reveling in the softness of his curls and occasionally making him shiver by running her nails along his scalp.

Slowly he began to push in deeper until finally he was thrusting with more force, filling her completely. She fisted her hand in his curls and clenched her muscles around his cock, eliciting another moan from him.

"Oh, Doctor!" she cried.

Supporting himself on one arm, the Doctor reached between them and put his nimble fingers to work on her clit while continuing to slowly thrust. Clara threw her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, but the lure of seeing his handsome face made her open them again. The sight stoked her already raging fire.

The Doctor was gazing down at her with those striking blue eyes, a smile raising the corners of his irresistible lips. The silver curls on his forehead bounced with every thrust. Clara felt herself nearing the end. It was too soon, but then she had never been this intensely aroused before.

"Doctor, I'm close," she gasped.

"So am I. Should I continue like this?"

Clara was pretty sure she needed minimal help at that point, so she shook her head. The Doctor brought his hand back up, allowing him to thrust hard and fast with no interference. Clara felt herself going over the edge. She closed her eyes and cried out his name, letting her orgasm wash over her. He sped up his pace and finished a moment later with her name on his lips. They rode out the aftershocks together, then he rolled over to lay beside her. They lay side by side in a close embrace. The Doctor stroked Clara's hair and kissed her nose, cheeks, and then her lips.

"I love you, Doctor," said Clara.

There was a time when the Doctor would never have spoken those words aloud, but they were way past that now. Clara knew how he felt. There was no more hiding it.

"I love you too, Clara Oswald."


End file.
